The Amulet
by Kid-Vicious23
Summary: Why is Weatherly Park being invaded by vamps? Can the Scooby Gang find the amulet before the vamps do? But they can only find it with help from a certain person. But can they find her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1: Weatherly Park

"Watch out!"  
  
Ducking, Buffy the Vampire Slayer just barely missed the vampire that sprang at her. The vampire was just around Buffy's age, when he was alive. He wore baggy jeans, a green untucked shirt, and a backwards cap. He has to be new to this business, Buffy thought to herself. Before the vampire even realized it, he was pinned up against an extremely large oak tree with no place to go.  
  
"Look, I'm tired of playing these stupid little mind games," Buffy said as she put a choke grip on Vampy. "Just tell me why all of a sudden Weatherly Park is even more of a vamp fest than usual. And why are there so few bodies for so many vampires?"  
  
"If I tell you, will you let me go?" asked Vampy.  
  
"Hmmm…let me think about it………NO."  
  
"Then why should I tell you?"  
  
"How about if you don't I'll show you the real strength of the Slayer. If you think what you saw there was something, you don't wanna get me mad."  
  
"And what happens if I do? If I don't tell you, I'll get staked. If I do, I'll get staked."  
  
"Well, it looks like it's a lose-lose situation for ya then, huh?"  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll tell you. But anyways it doesn't matter cuz we only have half of the amu…"  
  
"Amu…? Amulet! You were gonna say amulet."  
  
"No I wasn't."  
  
"Your lies are pathetic and useless. I can see right through them. Why don't you be a good little vampire and tell me why this amulet is so important to you vampires."  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Stop stalling and just tell me. Your time is running out little man."  
  
"It's just hard to explain…I could show you. It's right over there."  
  
"Where?" Buffy asked letting her guard down and looking around.  
  
"Here," Vampy said as he kneed Buffy in the gut and slipped free of her grip.  
  
"Oh don't think you're getting away that easily," Buffy said as she sprinted right on his tail. Then out of nowhere, Vampy fell to the ground after tripping over a tree root.  
  
"Have a nice trip?" Buffy inquired as she lunged a wooden stake into the vampire's cold, undead heart. Seconds later, he vanished and all that was left was dust.  
  
  
  
Buffy spun around in a full circle slowly scoping out the land for any more gruesomes.  
  
"Man! I am so totally drained," Buffy said to herself. "That was weird how someone gave me a warning. Who was that? I have to find out. I didn't sense anyone else except for the vampires… C'mon Summers, get a hold of yourself. It couldn't have been a vampire or you would have sensed it as one. But I didn't sense it at all. Just talk to Giles about it tomorrow during school and he'll figure everything out. He always does. Also, I'll have to remember to ask Giles about that amulet thing." Buffy glanced at her watch and saw that it was 1:30 in the morning and she had to get up for school in 6 hours. Buffy left Weatherly Park for her home.  
  
"A Slayer…" said a voice that came from behind a tree. 


	2. Chapter 2: Sneaking Home

(a/n) Hey all! Don't forget to review! Make me feel special…hehe. Oh, and this chapter is super short. Just thought you'd like to know… : P  
  
  
  
Exhausted, Buffy dragged herself home and snuck in quietly as to not wake her mother. Even though she knew that Buffy was the Slayer it didn't help. Sometimes Joyce Summers thought a couple of times that she liked it better when she was up worrying for her daughter to get home from Willow's house, but she actually wasn't there. She now knows that Buffy was really out patrolling and slaying vampires all night. She liked it better when her and Buffy lived in Los Angeles. When Buffy went to Hemery High and she was a normal girl. Teenager, cheerleader, had a boyfriend. And then she had to go and burn down the school gym because there was a vampire raid at one of the dances. That was when it all changed for both Buffy and Joyce. Buffy got expelled and they moved to the small town of Sunnydale, California. Which just so happened to be on top of a hellmouth.  
  
Buffy tiptoed up the old stairs being as quiet as she could. Ah man, please don't let me hit the creaky part of the steps, Buffy thought to herself. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Amulet and World History

***  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Be--. The alarm was cut short by Buffy's tired hand hitting the off button.  
  
"Buffy, Hun, are you up?" Joyce asked.  
  
"Yeah, Mom," Buffy answered in a groggy, sleepy voice.  
  
Buffy changed out of her warm, comfy, flannel pajamas with fuzzy socks and into a short black skirt; a light purple see-through shirt over a light purple, spaghetti-strap tank top, and a pair of knee-high, black boots. She wore her gorgeous blonde locks up into a French twist and left pieces hanging down to frame her face.  
  
Buffy raced down the stairs, through the living room and into the kitchen where Joyce was standing with a hot cup of coffee in her hands.  
  
"Hun, are you gonna sit down and have some breakfast?" Joyce asked hopefully.  
  
"I can't. I gotta book it double-time to the library. Sorry, Mom. Love you," Buffy said trying her hardest not to look at her mom's saddened face. "Can we do this tomorrow?" Buffy asked as she walked by her mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Yeah, sure, Honey," Joyce said to herself as she lifted her head up and realized that her daughter was already out the door and that she was talking to herself.  
  
***  
  
It was a warm, bright Tuesday in Sunnydale, California. High school students piled in the doors and off to different parts of Sunnydale High. All was quiet until Buffy came barreling through the library's doors where the gang sat startled by the sudden noise.  
  
"Buffy, what is the matter?" Giles asked concerned in his British accent.  
  
Buffy told Giles the whole story about the previous night. After her mouthful of words she took a deep breath of air that felt so good to her heaving lungs.  
  
"So what you're saying is that the reason vampires have gathered at Weatherly Park is that they are searching for an amulet? And also that someone gave you a warning that a vampire was coming at you?" Giles asked to see if he got his facts straight.  
  
"Exactly. What do we have for him, Johnny?" Buffy asked in her best game show host voice. "But I was too busy trying to get info from the vamp that just came at me. Then, I didn't think about it till I was on my way home and figured she already left."  
  
"She?" Oz piped up.  
  
"Yeah. It sounded totally like a girl my age. I'm pretty positive. But do you guys remember when I got that blood of that demon in me and I could hear everybody's thoughts?" Buffy reminded rhetorically. "Well, I pretty much heard the voices of all the girls in school and she didn't sound like any of them."  
  
"Would you recognize the voice if you heard it again?" Willow offered.  
  
"Yeah. Definitely."  
  
  
  
Bing. Bing. Bing. The first morning bell rang. Notice that the students should head to their classes.  
  
Five minutes passed then, bing. Bing. Bing. The second bell rang telling the students that if they weren't in their classes in two minutes they'd be late.  
  
"Don't you people have classes to be in?" Giles reminded.  
  
"Oh, crap. World History. Man, I've got a quiz today…" Willow said dully.  
  
Each member of the Scooby Gang left the library and headed off into separate directions for their classes.  
  
"Buffy…" Giles called from behind the counter.  
  
Buffy turned around saying, "Yeah, Giles? What is it?"  
  
Giles's face got very serious, as did his voice, "Did you ever once last night just so happen to mention to that vampire that you were the Slayer?"  
  
"Ummm…did I make a boo-boo?"  
  
"Well, if that girl heard you then she probably knows and that isn't good," Giles answered in his accent sounding all fatherly.  
  
"Oops."  
  
"Oops? That is the only remark you have? Buffy this is very vital. We can't have everybody knowing you're the Sla---"  
  
Miss Cordelia Chase came slinking through the library doors. You see, there is a Cordelia in every school. Boys love her, girls want to be her…you know the type. She's goddess-like to some of the guys in Sunnydale High.  
  
"What is Buffy…besides a freak?"  
  
"Cordelia. What happened? Got lost?" Buffy snapped.  
  
"Someone hasn't obviously taken their Midol today, huh, Buffy?"  
  
"Girls, girls. Please do settle down," Giles refereed. "Cordelia, is there something I can help you with?"  
  
Cordelia stopped giving Buffy "tell eye" and replied to Giles. "Yeah. Mr. McCormick wanted me to give you this book on World History that he borrowed for his class."  
  
Giles pulled down his glasses to get a better look at the book. "Ah yes, of course. Well thank you. Is there anything else Cordelia?"  
  
"Not in here," Cordelia said as she slinked right back out the library doors.  
  
"Talk about a close encounter of the bitchy kind."  
  
"Now Buffy, back to what we were talking about."  
  
"Yes Giles, I did just so happen to mention that I was the Slayer," Buffy said mockingly.  
  
"Well then we'll just have to do our best to find her as soon as possible. Buffy, did you hear me?"  
  
Buffy turned back from looking out the window. "Huh? Um, oh, yeah, find her A-SAP. Are we through here now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good because I'm extremely late for World His. Could you write me a pass or something?" 


	4. Chapter 4: Writing passes/the quiz

(a/n) Review! Review! Review! Another short chapter…  
  
  
  
  
  
Giles wrote Buffy a pass and she jogged down to her class as quietly as she could. She stopped when she got in front of Mr. McCormick's door. Buffy took a deep breath, fixed her bangs, and opened the door.  
  
"Miss Summers, how good of you to join us. Would you care to take your seat? We were just about to begin the quiz." Buffy walked by giving Mr. McCormick the note as she went to her seat, which just so happened to be right next to Cordelia. But on a good not, Willow was on her right side.  
  
Mr. McCormick started handing out the quizzes as Willow asked Buffy, "So, what did Giles have to say to you? Is there another big bad roaming around?"  
  
"No," Buffy said as she passed the quizzes to the person behind her. "Just yet another lecture on how I need to be more careful about saying out load, what I, you know, am."  
  
"Ladies," Mr. McCormick startled them out of their conversation. "Miss Rosenberg, Summers, I'm so terribly sorry that my quiz is disturbing your little chat. But, if you don't mind could you please finish it after class? And if not you can finish it in detention."  
  
"Sorry sire," Willow and Buffy said simultaneously. 


	5. Chapter 5: Convincing Giles

***  
  
"It's about time this school day is over," Buffy said as her and Willow walked to the library where the rest of the Scooby Gang was already waiting.  
  
"Yeah. It just seemed like the day went on forever," Willow said as they entered the library through its swinging double doors.  
  
"And here comes the Heavenly Heroine and her trusty sidekick Computer Girl," Xander said trying to score major points with Buffy, who he still had a massive crush on.  
  
Giles looked up from one of the many musty, old books he had laid out on the dim lit desktop. He then pushed his glasses up further on the bridge of his nose and said, "Ah, yes. It appears so." Giles then carried the book over to Buffy as Willow ventured over to the numerous books scattered over the study desks. "I have some mention of an amulet that you spoke of. Well actually there are quite a lot of amulets in my books. We will need to find out some more information so we can narrow down and figure out which amulet the vampires are looking for. So, Buffy, patrolling tonight, eh?"  
  
"Uh…" Buffy replied.  
  
"Tell him Buffy," Willow said elbowing her friend in the side lightly.  
  
"Tell me what?" Giles inquired.  
  
"Well, Willow and I were talking and you said how we should find this girl right away so, we were thinking that we should hit the Bronze tonight. 'Cause why would she be hanging in Weatherly Park again anyways?" Giles gave her a skeptical look. "And if she's not there I'll head to the park and do a once over and patrol."  
  
"So Giles, do we have a plan?" Xander asked hopefully. "Are we Bronzin' it tonight?"  
  
"Oh, alright. I understand that you need somewhat of a release and this is how you relax. So go have what you call fun."  
  
"Yes!" Xander said as he raised his arms in victory.  
  
"So, we book it?" Willow asked.  
  
"Slam it shut 'cause we've been booked," Buffy confirmed.  
  
  
  
The gang left in separate directions as Willow and Oz headed to his van hand-in-hand with Buffy taking up the rear. Oz dropped the girls off at Buffy's house and drove off to his own to change.  
  
"So Buffy, what are you going to wear to the Bronze tonight?" Willow asked as the teens walked up to the door.  
  
As Buffy fished out her keys and opened the door she responded with, "I don't know yet. I'll have to check out my closet."  
  
Buffy led the way up the stairs and to her room. She set her backpack down on her bed as Willow did the same.  
  
"So, Will, you can borrow something of mine if you want or we can stop by your place before we head to the Bronze," Buffy acknowledged as she opened her closet door. 


End file.
